The Storage Room
by AlyKat18
Summary: Kel and Dom were forced into an empty storage room by Neal, Wolset and Qasim, but what do they have to do to get out? One shot.


**AN: Characters who you recognize belong to Tamora Pierce!**

* * *

Kel was going to kill Neal! He had asked her to go on a stroll with him so he could discuss ways to impress Yuki, but halfway down the hallway, he pushed her into an abandoned storage room, and try as she might, she could not get past him.

Finally admitting defeat, Kel leaned against the wall, wondering what her friend was really up to. It didn't take very much longer for her to find out.

* * *

Dom was already planning a nice evening out on the town, the only question was, which lucky lady he would be escorting tonight. He went through the list of ladies he knew in court, there was Veronica, Cassandra, Jane…then he knew he would go ask the very lovely Lady Astrid! He set out to find the lady in question, but he ran into Wolset and Qasim before he could even leave the barracks.

"Goin' somewhere Sergeant? We hoped that you'd take a walk with us, ya see Qasim here is havin' some lady issues, if ya know what I mean." Wolset nudged Dom in the ribs and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well, actually, I was just on my way to find…" But before Dom could finish his statement, Qasim cut him off.

"Please Domitan, it has been such a long time since I have been even remotely interested in a female companion, I wouldn't even know what to say when I approach this new one who has caught my eye."

Qasim looked so worried and concerned that he would mess things up that Dom gave in, still continuing towards the palace so he could ask his potential lady to join him tonight after he had helped his friend.

But before he could even head to the proper hallway, Qasim and Wolset grabbed Dom and pulled him through a random doorway that lead into an abandoned storage room, where to his surprise, Neal seemed to have Squire Kel trapped into a corner.

Before he could ask any questions however, he was tossed towards Kel, and had to stop himself from pinning her to the wall. By the time he regained his footing however, he realized it was too late, he was trapped in the corner with Kel and Wolset had closed the door.

Neal stepped forward, "We are not letting the two of you out of this storage room until you kiss!"

Kel protested, "But Neal, you know I am courting Cleon, he's your friend! How could you even think of forcing me to betray him like that?"

Neal just shrugged.

Qasim finally spoke up, "How about this, we will blow out all of the candles, and allow you to kiss in the dark."

Both Kel and Dom agreed to this, after all Kel reasoned, they will never know if we ever did kiss or not.

When the flames of the candles were put out, Kel was more than a little shocked when she felt Dom's lips on hers, and more surprised at the small shocks of lightning that seemed to race through her body.

The kiss however was quickly broken, and Dom told the others that it was done, so could they please let them out.

Neal conjured a mage light and Kel felt her stomach fall to the floor when she saw his look. But it was Wolset who spoke up first, "Naw, ya have ta kiss Squire Kel one more time, we didn't see ya do it, so how do we know ya tellin' the truth, but tell ya what, we'll have Squire Nealan here flicker his mage light, make things a bit more romantic for ya two."

At that, the mage light in Neal's hand began to flicker, making all things choppy. And Kel just watched as Dom came closer and closer in a halting fashion due to this new light. And once again, she felt sparks as his lips touched hers, and then his lips were gone. "Can we go now?" he asked.

Qasim shook his head, "I'm afraid not, I was unable to see you two kiss in that flickering light, so once again, how could we actually say we saw anything?"

By this time Kel knew she must be as red as Dom was, and she was getting very annoyed, all of these men knew she was with Cleon, and yet they kept insisting that she let Dom kiss her! But most of all, she was becoming more and more upset at herself for _wanting_ to kiss Dom back.

All three men watched as Dom kissed Kel for a third time, this time with Neal's mage light held at a steady glow.

Once Dom had moved away from Kel yet again, and was about to ask if they could leave now, Neal shook his head. "I'm sorry my dear cousin, while _you_ may have been kissing Kel, I _never _saw her kissing _you _back! Therefore, you two must kiss once more, this time with Kel's participation before you are free to enjoy your evenings."

By that time Kel and Dom had had more than enough. But it was Kel who punched Neal before Dom could get to him.

"No Neal! I will _not _stand there kissing another man when I have Cleon!" and with that, she walked towards the door, Wolset and Qasim let her leave, for fear that they too would be left on the floor like the squire before them, they didn't even try to stop Dom from leaving.

Sitting up, Neal was grinning like a mad man. "Yes! The only reason Kel would have hit me that hard was because she was about to give in and kiss him! I knew she liked him more than Cleon, don't get me wrong, he's my friend and all, but he's already betrothed! And here he is stringing Kel along!"

The other men helped him up grinning. They couldn't have been any happier with the way things had turned out. Now with any luck, the two of them would be courting within a week!

* * *

That night, Dom changed his plans; he couldn't get the feeling of Kel's lips on his own out of his mind. He had never felt the way he did when he kissed her, it felt right.

* * *

Kel was having trouble sleeping. Every time she would drift off to sleep, she would dream about sapphire blue eyes and a very soft set of lips easing over her own. She would actually find herself giving in, and returning the kiss. Just when her and Dom were about to deepen the kiss into something more passionate, Cleon would walk in and look hurt before running back out.

That was when Kel would jerk awake, unable to shake the feeling that, while she had not betrayed Cleon when she was backed into a corner earlier, she had been betraying him in her dreams and fantasies with a man who had lovely sapphire eyes and a quick smile.

* * *

The next morning, Kel quietly sought out Cleon and told him that they should no longer court, after all, he was already betrothed, and she…well, she had never really felt the same attraction that he had for her. She had always felt that he was more of a friend. While they ended on a good note, Kel could not bring herself to be alone in the same room with Cleon.

* * *

To the great disappointment of the three men who had witnessed the first kisses between Kel and Dom, they never saw the fruit of their troubles and had given up hope that anything besides Kel's break up with Cleon had arose.

It wasn't until their return from Scanra, when Kel found out that she would not be held for treason, that the men found out the truth, the couple had secretly been courting right under their noses since a week after that fateful day in the storage room many years previous.

* * *

**AN: This story came to mind when I was trying to decided on how Kel and Dom were going to share their first kiss in my other story, Out of the Pot and Into the Fire. I was thinking back on all the first kisses I had with boyfriends (which is only 3), and decided that their kiss would be similar to my first kiss with my current boyfriend of nearly two years. But I couldn't get my first kiss ever out of my mind, and how it could be like the one shared between Kel and Dom. Like them, the guy in question and I were forced into the bathroom of my then best friend's house, and although she knew that I had a boyfriend, she allowed her brother and one of his friends to keep us locked up in there until I had had enough. I did not punch anyone to get out, and I did not later go out with the guy who stole my first kiss, but the same basic story seemed like it would work for Kel and Dom. I hope you enjoyed this story, and I would encourage you to read Out of the Pot and Into the Fire, which, I'm not sure how much longer you will have to wait for their first kiss, but I promise that it is coming soon!**


End file.
